Unwanted Love: Jarco Drabbles (Jackie x Marco)
by Rorscarch
Summary: A collection of Jackie x Marco (one-shots or more!) drabbles! For all of you Jarco lovers :D Please read the Author's Notes. Not be confused with Janna x Marco. Ratings per chapter are mostly T.


**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN MY STORIES.**

 **Author's Note**

 **First SvTFoE fanfic. If I don't get the characters right, then I apologize.**

 **Prompts, AUs, and suggestions are accepted for ny story. I will also try my best to update this story as much as I can.**

 **Check out my Tumblr blog: Fanfic 101 (Under the same name). I would post announcements there, you could also send me your prompts and suggestions there, or even fanart that you want me to turn into a story!**

 **This collection is for all of you Jackie x Marco lovers! So without further ado... enjoy.**

* * *

 **Summary: After Star leaves for the Blood Moon Ball, Marco decides to trust her and let his best friend be. Eating nachos, and mindlessly flipping through channels, Marco desperately fights his boredom until an unexpected visitor knocks on his front door.**

 **Rated: T (almost all my drabbles will be T)**

* * *

 **Surprise Guests**

"But we can have fun here. There's nachos and the TV." Marco pleaded to Star, hoping she would just stay. Marco still had his doubts about Tom. The 3-eyed demon could be planning something, something evil perhaps?

Star merely shook Marco's shoulders, breaking his trance. "Look Marco, I know that you don't like Tom but, can't you put some faith in your best friend?" She asked, moving out towards the balcony of the room.

"Sigh... all right, I trust you." Marco gave in, taking a Nacho from the plate. "Thanks a lot Marco!" Star exclaimed, smiling wildly and sitting in the demon chariot? "Let's go!" She told the demon 'driving' the chariot as the doors closed, before being engulfed by flames.

Marco checked the clock hanging on the wall: 7:00 pm. It was still too early for him to sleep, yet he was bored out of his mind.

Taking the bowl of nachos, he placed them on the couch, sat down and started channel surfing. Only minutes had passed yet it felt like hours as he continued eating nachos.

It was like a neverending pattern for Marco. Eat, switch, blink, eat, switch, blink. He even considered going to the Blood Moon Ball. But decided against it, knowing Star would just get angry at him.

Checking his watch it read: 7:08 pm. Time really does slow down when you're not having fun. As if on cue, the doorbell rang, breaking him from his trance. "I'm getting it!" Marco exclaimed as he ran down the stairs, hoping that whoever just rang could liberate him from his boredom.

Opening the door, Marco was greeted by a couple. A man around the age of 35 stood at the front of Marco's doorway. His hair was a shade of light blonde, it looked so familiar. He was lean and tall, and was wearing a beige jacket, underneath was a light blue polo. Topped of with jeans and leather shoes.

The woman beside him was around the same age. She wore a long green dress, the sleeves reaching all the way to her wrists. Topped of with an orange belt and flats. She had brown hair and wore a black headband.

She was holding the hand of a child, around the age of 5, she had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. The child was wearing a pink dress and was holding a teddy bear.

Marco was surprised by the unknown visitors, but was quick to greet them. "Uhm... good evening. How may I help you?" Marco greeted the couple feeling out of place because he only wore his red hoodie and jeans.

"Marco? Is that you? My, have you grown so much since we last met." The woman eagerly spoke back, confusing Marco even more. "Excuse me for my rudeness but, have we met?" Marco asked politely, opening the door and letting the couple in as he sat down on the couch.

The couple smiled at Marco as they entered the house. "Oh, I forgot that you were still so young back then... you may not know us but you do know our daughter." The man replied, causing Marco to look at the small girl, still holding her mother's hand while taking in her surroundings curiously.

"Oh we're not talking about Matilda... I meant my other daughter. Jie! Hurry up!" The woman shouted out the door, followed by the reply of an annoyed voice. "Coming!" The voice sounded so familiar to Marco.

The girl immediately entered the room annoyed and exhausted, the person before him instantly caused Marco to jump from his seat. "I can't believe the gloves would take so long to fix. Also, why didn't you guys tell me where we were-" Marco immediately caught the girl's attention.

"J-jackie?!" Marco exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit.

"Marco?!" Jackie exclaimed as well.

Shoken, Marco just looked at Jackie, who was surprised as well. She wore a red cut-shoulder, tie-strap, blouse, paired with her usual shorts. She had on a red flower headband, white gloves, and low brown heels.

As Marco was about to speak, his parents appeared from the stairs, dressed casually like the Thomases. "Maggie! Jake! So good to see you again. It seems you have remet my son already." Manuel (made up name for Mr. Diaz) laughed cheerfully. Sara (made up name for Mrs. Diaz) laughed along with her husband.

Jake chuckled at the couple's usual cheery and humorous demeanor. "Yes, and I believe you haven't met Matilda yet." Maggie introduced, pulling Matilda a bit. "Hi I'm Matiwda, I'm fouw..." Matilda spoke with enthusiasm making the Diaz family, even Marco aww.

"Before we start chatting, Marco why not you change first?" Sara eagerly told Marco, as he ran up the stairs, grumbling something incoherent.

Jake noticed a new photo on the wall, it seemed to be one of a new 'addition', he inched closer to Manuel and whispered, "Another foreign exchange student of yours?" Manuel just nodded a yes as he lead the family to the living room.

Moments later, Marco came down wearing a blue polo, jeans, and rubber shoes. "Why didn't you guys tell me we were having visitors? It had to be Jackie's family too..." Marco complained mumbling the last part.

"I thought you went with Star. In fact, we were surprised when we heard you run down the stairs." Sara replied catching Jackie's attention. "Go where?" Jackie asked curiously.

Before Marco could bend the truth Manuel interrupted and answered casually. "To a ball, I guess... I mean it's all I could hear from their quarrel upstairs." Earning a chuckle from the adults and an embarrassed Marco. "A lovers quarrel perhaps?" Maggie teased, turning Marco's face a shade of red.

"I don't have a thing for Star... I like-" Marco immediately closed his mouth to avoid spilling. All eyes turned to him, causing Marco to hope for the best. _I'm done for._

"Ohhh... so who is this 'mystery girl' you like? You didn't even tell us you liked someone." Manuel remarked, placing an arm on Marco's shoulder.

Marco's eyes scanned the room room for an escape. His eyes set on Matilda who was asking Jackie a favor. "Sis, can woo comb my haiw." She asked adorably loosening Manuel's grip. Immediately Marco took the opportunity. "Matilda, want me to help?"

The girl nodded in reply as Jackie stood up from her seat. Marco lead them towards Star's room glad that the interrogation was over before it started. It was too early for Jackie to know about his feelings.

Matilda ran into the room, teddy bear and brush in hand. Matilda sat down as Jackie stared at her now tangled hair, caused by all the running. One stroke and it got caught in one of the tangles causing Matilda to yelp in pain.

Marco saw this and immediately asked the brush from Jackie. "Wow I thought you only asked to help to get away and avoid the questioning..." Marco just shrugged as he started to gently brush Matilda's hair.

"So who is this girl you like that you don't want others to know?" Jackie asked, biting her bottom lip softly. The action caused Marco to instantly turn red and look away from Jackie. "Well... she's someone you know. That's all I can tell you." Marco continued brushing, even styling Matilda's hair a bit.

Jackie sighed at Marco's secretiveness and gave up. "Well ok, I won't push ya." She remarked as she suddenly found Matilda resting her head on Jackie's lap. "Wow..." She gaped in awe at the now sleepy body of her sister who was calmed just by Marco's combing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand and a brush stroke her hair. "S-sorry... I-it just-" Marco tried to explain but was stopped by a finger on his lips. "You can continue." Jackie assured Marco as she felt the magic of Marco's combing once again.

Seeing her sister yawn, Jackie decided to sing a lullaby. Marco was suddenly lost in Jackie's soothing voice. His hands started moving by itself as he was caught in a trance.

Before they knew it all three of them were already asleep on the couch. Jackie lay on Marco's shoulder hugging Matilda like a teddy bear, Marco had an arm around Jackie, brush still in hand, while Matilda slept peacefully between them.

 **Time Skip: 8:07pm**

 **Star's PoV**

I walked away after freezing Tom, apparently he blew his top off again because we weren't picked to dance under the blood moon.

 _Now I wish I stayed with Marco. I bet he's as bored as I am._ Star thought to herself as she rode back to her room. She opened the door to see the lights on. It seems like Marco is still here, maybe busy reading?

"Marco..." I quietly shouted hoping to not disturb him if needed. Walking in I caught sight of a sleeping Marco, with... JACKIE?! "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." I whispered to myself, my hands on my cheeks. "...iiip." I ended my sentence with a smile across my face.

I guess it's a good thing I got Marco to stay here... but why is Jackie here though? Slowly and quietly, I tiptoed out the room noticing a small girl in between them, she looked so adorable like a small me.

I quietly opened the door, making a low creaking sound. Looking back, I found Marco react a bit to the sound but quickly relaxed again putting his other hand on the small girl and Jackie, as if hugging them like a pillow.

Taking Marco's cellphone, I snapped a picture. He'll thank me later. Taking the phone with me, I quickly went downstairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and another couple. The man's hair color immediately told me that he was Jackie's father.

"Ahh Star, you're back! Can you call the others down? We have spaghetti!" Sara greeted Star, leaving her with a curious look. "Spaghetti? Sure... but before that I think it's best we leave them as they are..." Star suggested happily while taking out the cellphone.

Turning it on it displayed the picture of the 2 teens sleeping along with the 4 year old. Showing it to the adults, they quickly asked Star to send the picture to their respective mobile phones.

Smiling deviously, Star sent the pictures knowing it's only a matter of time before the whole town finds out... but hopefully, that will happen when the 2 get closer. Hopefully...

 **Time Skip: 8:47pm**

 **No One's PoV at Star's room.**

Marco awoke to the sound of giggling and laughter. Half-awake he decided to cuddle with his pillow for another few minutes. Inching closer he felt something warm... it felt like 2 pillows with heaters installed.

Instantly, Marco remembered... he wasn't in his room, he was definitely cuddling someone, and it's totally not pillows. Opening his eyes he quickly saw a sleeping Jackie and Matilda. Matilda was lying on Jackie's lap with a foot on Marco's lap. Jackie, on the other hand, had her head rested on Marco's shoulder.

Standing up, he awoke Jackie on the process possibly due to the sudden movement and lack of warmth. His face was as red as a tomato. Half-awake Jackie battered her eyes, regaining her vision.

Seeing Matilda, Jackie smiled, as if she never felt this relaxed before. "What time is it?" Jackie asked nasally, yawning a bit. Marco would be lying if he said he didn't find it cute. "8:49" Marco walked to the door, biting his lip.

"We better go down, I forgot that we still haven't ate dinner." Jackie spoke picking up Matilda, followed by a quiet growl from Marco. "Agreed." Opening the door Marco came face to face with the 2 couples and... Star.

"S-star?! When d-did you ge-get here? You didn't possibly enter through the balcony did you?" Marco's heart was beating fast. Sweat started to drip from his eyebrows.

"Oh I did... and mind explaining this?" Star asked teasingly, showing the picture to the 2 new 'friends'. With a stuttering Marco, a blushing Jackie, and a confused Matilda, the rest laughed at the shyness and nervousness of the two.

"Don't worry, it's just a sign of a great friendship forming for you two..." Star assured the two, her hands on their shoulders. "Good luck Marco." Was all Star had to say for the adults to finally realize who he liked.

But this wasn't something they should meddle with... for true love can't happen in an instant.

* * *

 **Alright, in case you guys can't understand why the adults are keeping it to themselves and why the picture hasn't spread across social media do far... it's because I want the two's relationship to grow first...**

 **BTW upcoming chapters are more or less connected to this one event. But each chapter is not always connected to each other.**

 **I am accepting prompts, suggestions and even fanart. You can send the art through my blog. Questions will also be answered in case you are confused, just PM me.**

 **That's it for my 1st chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Rorscarch out.**


End file.
